Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a linkage mechanism for a rocker recliner chair. More particularly, this invention relates to a linkage mechanism for a rocker recliner chair that is capable of moving a headrest between closed and support positions as the chair moves between upright, intermediate and fully reclined positions.
Chair headrests are well known in the art. A typical chair headrest is mounted to the top of a backrest and is not capable of being moved relative to the backrest of the chair. However, there are other types of headrests available that are capable of moving relative to the backrest. For example, an automobile headrest can be manually moved upward or downward relative to the backrest to provide an adjustable head support for a passenger.
In addition, it is well known that stationary recliner chairs or zero wall chairs are also capable of moving the headrest relative to the backrest. In particular, the stationary chairs include a linkage mechanism that operates to move the headrest between retracted and extended positions when the chair is moved between upright and reclined positions. The linkage mechanisms used in the stationary recliners are able to move headrest relative to the backrest due to the long pivot lengths of the linkages, the large number of moving parts and the translation distances of the linkages when the chair moves between upright and reclined positions. The amount of mechanical advantage available in these types of chair mechanisms makes it relatively easy to move the headrest relative to the backrest.
However, it has been difficult to provide a chair mechanism that can be used with a rocker recliner chair that operates to move a headrest relative to a backrest. Specifically, the linkages that are used in rocker recliner chairs have smaller pivot lengths and translation distances compared to the linkages in the stationary chair when the chairs are moved between upright, intermediate and fully reclined positions. The smaller pivot lengths and translation distances produce a limited amount of torque and mechanical advantage to move the headrest relative to the backrest. Due to the limited amount of torque and mechanical advantage available in the rocker recliner, there have been very few attempts, if any, to provide for a chair mechanism that will move a headrest between retracted and extended positions.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a linkage mechanism for a rocker recliner chair that is capable of moving a headrest between closed and support positions as the chair is moved between upright, intermediate and fully reclined positions. The present invention fills these needs as well as various other needs.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, and to achieve the noted objects, there is provided a rocker recliner chair that operates to move a headrest between a closed position and a support position as the chair moves between upright, intermediate and fully reclined positions.
In general, the rocker-recliner chair includes a base, a rocker cam assembly mounted on the base, a seat, a footrest, a backrest and a headrest and a pair of linkage mechanisms mounted to the base on opposite sides of the chair. Each linkage mechanism includes a seat mounting linkage that couples the seat to the rocker cam assembly. A footrest extension linkage is coupled with the seat mounting linkage and has the footrest mounted thereon. The seat mounting linkage is coupled with the footrest extension linkage by a drive linkage that is adapted to drive the footrest extension linkage from a retracted position to an extended position. The backrest is mounted to a back support linkage which is in turn coupled to the seat mounting linkage. A headrest mounting linkage is coupled with the back support linkage and is adapted to have the headrest mounted thereon.
A pop-up linkage is pivotally mounted to the drive link and is adapted to move the headrest between closed and support positions. The pop-up linkage includes a headrest drive link, a headrest bell crank and a toggle link. The headrest bell crank couples the headrest drive link to the toggle link and is pivotally coupled with the back support linkage. The headrest drive link is coupled with the drive linkage, and the toggle link is coupled with the headrest mounting linkage. The pop-up linkage is adapted to move the headrest mounting linkage from the closed position to the support position as the chair moves between upright and intermediate positions. In particular, the pop-up linkage utilizes the movement of the drive linkage as it moves the footrest extension linkage from the retracted position to the extended position to drive headrest into the support position. The pop-up linkage also uses the movement of drive linkage as the footrest is moved to a retracted position to move the headrest to a closed position. The pop-up linkage is also adapted to maintain the position of the headrest relative to the backrest as the chair is moved between intermediate and fully reclined positions.
Additionally, the linkage mechanism may further include a spring coupled between the headrest drive link and the back support linkage for biasing the pop-up linkage toward the support position. Still further, the chair may include a first stop pin mounted on the back support linkage and positioned to contact a portion of the headrest mounting linkage when in the closed position to prevent the headrest mounting linkage from moving beyond the closed position. A second stop pin may also be provided that is mounted on the back support linkage and positioned to contact a portion of the headrest mounting linkage when in the support position to prevent the headrest mounting linkage from moving beyond the support position.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.